


A Worthy Distraction

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shenanigans, maybe a light sprinkling of angst if you squint, or my interpretation of hurt/comfort, playful guerilla warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Oikawa's volleyball career is finished, and he returns to Miyagi feeling lost and broken-hearted. The one thing he has to look forward to is the chance to settle down for good with his on-and-off boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi. Luckily Suga knows just how lift his spirits, even if his methods are... unconventional.Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018: Hurt/Comfort





	A Worthy Distraction

It was strange being back in Miyagi, at the start of it all. Oikawa had spent years in Tokyo playing on his university team and then his professional team with a stint on the National team. He had lived his ultimate dream, it was glorious and everything he thought it would be, and now it was over before he was even thirty years old.

His college major was Business, but he felt miserable thinking about sitting in an office cubicle with a hundred other drones. He knew he’d be good at it, but he couldn’t quell his need for excitement, the kind volleyball had always provided. Without a clear direction, Oikawa had packed up his bags and left Tokyo to spend some time with his family. His parents were surprisingly supportive of him finding a new path and encouraged him to take the time to figure himself out. Of course, they also gave him a timeline, so he didn’t end up relying on them permanently.

It was comforting to be surrounded by familiarity to figure out his next steps, but he worried that he would never find something new to be as passionate about as volleyball. To not have a clear plan for the first time in his life was tearing him up inside, and instead of using his time to create a fresh plan and move forward, he wallowed in his own little world to try and soothe the aching feeling in his chest any way he could.

One lazy afternoon his phone began to ring from the coffee table as he lounged on the sofa while watching old sci-fi movies. He glared at the device for disturbing his obvious contemplation of the future, but it didn’t take the hint as it continued to ring. He groaned and reached out for it, immediately perking up when he saw the name flash on the screen. There was one thing that had always competed for his love of volleyball, and he was thankful he hadn’t lost it yet.

“Hi, Koushi! What are you doing on this fine productive day?”

A musical giggle filled his ear, and he felt his lips naturally curling into a wide grin as he hugged the sofa pillow to his chest.

“Something tells me you’ve been anything but productive.”

“Gasp! How could you say that?”

“Did you really just say ‘gasp’? Anyways, I’m sorry I have to work late, but would you like to hang out after I get done? I have something extra special planned.”

The low tone of Suga’s voice sent shivers down his spine, and though they were on the phone he nodded his head emphatically.

“Yes, I’d love to! I need to get out of this house before my parents ship me overseas.”

“Good, then it’s a date! Make sure you dress in warm clothes that you don’t mind getting dirty. See ya around nine!”

Before Oikawa could question him, the line went dead. He chuckled as he shook his head, leaning forward to set the phone back on the coffee table. He had known Suga since their third year of high school when they met a couple times on the volleyball court as rivals. They both moved to Tokyo and attended the same school, though Suga had quit volleyball and they were in different majors. Regardless, fate kept crossing their paths and soon Oikawa was addicted to the grey-haired beauty.

They dated off and on over many years, breaking up only because of distance and lack of time. Only once in a while did he date someone else, but it was no use. No one else could compare to Suga, and thankfully it was the same for him as well. The best part about retirement and staying in Miyagi was that Suga had moved back for work the year before. Now they finally had time to explore the future together, the only thing Oikawa was actually looking forward to.

He waited impatiently the rest of the day for their meeting time, excited to be around Suga but also his curiosity was killing him with what he had planned. All his lovely boyfriend would tell him was a texted address and a reminder of what clothes to wear. When he searched the address on his own it listed a park that he had never been to on the edge of a nearby town.

He smiled to himself as he finally wrapped himself in old but warm clothes, choosing some boots rather than his normal shoes just in case hiking would be involved. He doubted it since it would be after dark but knowing Suga and his out-of-the-box way of thinking anything was possible. He inhaled a deep breath of night air as he walked to his car; he hadn’t even met up with Suga yet and he was already feeling refreshed.

He left the windows cracked as he drove, letting the cool autumn wind rush through his hair as the scent of pine and dried leaves tickled his nose. It was a calm, easy drive and in no time he was pulling into a parking lot that was completely vacant except for one lone car. Suga gave him a blinding smile as he pulled a duffle bag from his trunk, and Oikawa felt his curiosity grow even hungrier.

“Koushi, my love, you’re not planning on murdering me out here, are you?” Oikawa asked as he stepped out of the car and locked it. Suga laughed and shook his head as he pranced over to him, lifting himself to his toes to brush their lips together.

“Nonsense! There are way too many people who know we were together tonight, I’d never get away with it.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes but couldn’t resist beaming down at the brightness of Suga’s cheeks and the warmth of his brown eyes, bathed in golden light from the streetlamp hovering above them.

“So, when are you going to tell me what you have planned?”

“Not yet! Come on,” Suga chirped as he grasped Oikawa’s hand and yanked him toward a path just off the parking lot. Oikawa quirked his eyebrow when he noticed a locked gate over the path before it snaked into the trees.

“Koushi?”

“No worries, I have the key!” He said as he slipped an official set from his pocket and slipped it into the padlock.

“Are we breaking the law? It says it’s closed after sundown.”

“Ummm, let’s just say someone owes me a favor?” He said with a toothy grin over his shoulder that didn’t reassure Oikawa one bit. He knew better than to argue or complain, however; once Suga set his mind to something there wasn’t much chance of getting out of it.

He winced as the gate creaked obnoxiously loud when Suga yanked it open and did a quick glance around to make sure they were still alone.

“Come on! Who would have ever thought the great setter, Oikawa Tooru, was such a coward?” The devil in an angelic disguise leered at him, holding out his hand as a blatant dare. Oikawa snorted and grasped the hand once again, knowing full well he’d follow Suga to hell and back if he desired it. The smirk on Suga’s face melted into something warmer and he gave Oikawa’s hand a squeeze before turning on his flashlight.

“The moon’s bright tonight, but it won’t help once we enter the woods.”

The trek down the path was difficult with just one flashlight guiding their way over the rocks and gnarly tree roots. They whispered and giggled as they tried keeping their balance, and soon the path led them into an open clearing.

“Here we are!” Suga cheered as he released Oikawa’s hand and skipped to the middle of it, throwing down the duffle and immediately digging into it. It was bright in the space, bathed in cool light from the moon rising above the tree line. He gazed up and gasped at the stunning blanket of stars glittering in the dark. There was a clinking sound as Suga’s hands pulled things from the bag, and Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up.

He always loved stargazing, enraptured by the beauty and the reminder of how small his problems could be in the scheme of things. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Suga would come up with something like this to get his mind off things and gain some perspective. There was nothing more romantic than looking at the stars either, though looking around Oikawa wondered why he chose that spot rather than the many unobstructed views they could have found in the area.

“Koushi? What are you doing?”

“Hmm? Getting everything ready,” He said as he turned around with two guns pointed straight at Oikawa in each of his hands. Oikawa shrieked and fell backward onto his butt as Suga laughed maniacally above him.

“Tooru, do these even look like real guns?”

Oikawa blinked and looked again and realized they were paintball guns, looking nothing like the real thing. He sighed, gripping his chest as he willed his heart to slow down.

“Yeah… definitely wasn’t expecting that. Why do you have those?”

“What else would we do with them? Here, you take this one!” He chirped as he tossed a gun onto Oikawa’s lap with more force than necessary. Oikawa grunted from the impact but Suga had already turned around to grab a few more items. “Okaaaay, here’s a mask to protect yourself, extra ammo… Oh! Can’t forget your laser sight, that’s going to come in handy.”

“So, we’re paintballing?” Oikawa asked as he fumbled to his feet.

“And you always brag about your intelligence. Yes, we’re paintballing, and I bet you dinner tomorrow night I can hit you more times than you can hit me!”

“Oh? You’re feeling confident with your skills, are you?” Oikawa purred as he slowly slipped the mask into place. A quiver of excitement began fluttering in his veins; the thought of hunting Suga in the dark was just plain sexy. And from the glint in Suga’s eyes, the feeling was mutual.

“Did you also notice the colors of the paintballs?”

Oikawa frowned and looked at the canisters. He blinked in surprise as he realized they were glowing, his an aqua blue and Suga’s a neon orange.

“They glow in the dark?!”

“Yup! Okay, rules… I don’t really have any. We keep going even if we’re hit, and then later we’ll compare how covered we are in paint to determine the winner. Ready? Let’s go!” He shouted and planted a quick kiss on Oikawa’s eye mask before darting into the woods.

“Shit, that little--” Oikawa muttered as he spun on his heels to enter the tree line. He was relieved he had chosen boots to wear on a whim instead of his regular loafers. His tongue flickered over his lips as he tried keeping his breath quiet. He stepped carefully through the trees toward the place Suga entered the woods, letting one hand slip along the rough trunks and the other gripping the trigger of his gun. His muscles thrummed in anticipation as his eyes scoured the shadows and fragments of light filtering through to spot anything suspicious.

A _snap_ was heard a stone’s throw away, and Oikawa’s gun snapped up and began popping. There was a shriek and then a rustling sound, and Oikawa grinned as he followed the sound. A flash of red light caught his eye and he immediately dodged, narrowly missing a string of bright orange balls.

His back slammed against a trunk and he hugged his gun upright to his chest. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself, closing his eyes for a moment to focus on the sounds around him. There was a faint rustling of the leaves above dancing from the evening breeze. The symphony of crickets would usually be soothing to him, but in that situation, they seemed to add to the tension.

Oikawa frowned, feeling a dappling of sweat forming on his forehead as he grew more nervous. He should have heard something with Suga so close by. Perhaps he was waiting for him to make a move.

_Pop pop pop pop pop!_

Oikawa fell over as bright orange paint decorated his leg, and he scrambled on the ground to hide before Suga found him. He rolled down a slight dip in the path, hoping it would hide him until he could cover the paint acting like a neon sign on his body. He grabbed a few leaves and stuck them on quickly. It wasn’t perfect, but it could be just enough to save him from paying for dinner the next night.

He heard a grunt just over the hill and the sound of leaves shaking. He glanced up to see the tree above him moving and realized Suga was climbing into it. With a devilish grin Oikawa army crawled up the path, careful not to make any noise. Barely visible in the moonlight he could see the sumptuous curve of Suga’s ass in the air as he struggled onto a branch. Oikawa blinked after a moment and shook his head, jerking his mind out of the gutter and on the task at hand. Using his knee for stability, he aimed the red dot on his favorite asset of Suga’s and pulled the trigger. Suga’s squeal mixed with the sound of relentless _pops_ from his gun, and he flailed around the branch until his foot slipped from its hold.

“Shhhh--” Was all he could get out before he began to fall onto the next branch down.

“Koushi!” Oikawa yelled as he leaped to his feet and sprang forward. He made it just in time to break Suga’s fall and they landed in a heap in a mess of leaves.

“Ugh, are you okay?” Oikawa groaned as he tried sitting up with his arms cradling his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I may be gotten a little scraped, but I don’t think I’m bleeding.”

“Should we check you out just in case?”

Suga gazed up at him, a smile curling on his lips. He grabbed Oikawa’s mask and shoved it off as he did the same to himself. In the blink of an eye, he was straddling Oikawa with his lips ferociously devouring the other’s. From the excitement of hunting Suga and the abrupt kiss, Oikawa’s sexy switched was immediately flicked on. He moaned into the kiss as he gripped his hands into Suga’s back and paint-splattered behind. A giggle vibrated through their lips as Suga began to pull back to catch his breath.

“I forgot to mention, but transferred paint counts as a hit.”

“Oh, does it?” Oikawa growled playfully as he reached down to his pants to grab some orange paint and smear it on his boyfriend. After several minutes of wrestling, giggling and kissing, Suga finally shoved him off and began to run toward the clearing.

“Round two! Come and get me, Tooru!” He said as a melody of laughter poured from his lips. In a panic, Oikawa realized he had tossed his gun down when he ran to save Suga and scrambled around to find it. By the time he located it, Suga was nearly to the other end of the clearing. He released some shots but hit only trees as his boyfriend disappeared into the shadows.

Oikawa didn’t bother covering himself with the amount of paint splattered across him. He immediately began sneaking around the clearing just out of sight to find his victim, also splattered with neon-colored paint. He couldn’t wait to find him again, but this time he’d pin him down to keep him from running so quickly.

The battle continued for nearly another hour until Oikawa finally was able to tackle Suga to the ground in the middle of the clearing. For being pinned down by the enemy, Suga seemed delighted as Oikawa’s lips began peppering up his exposed neck. A set of strong legs linked around his waist and Oikawa found himself stuck in his position as well. In a flurry, their masks flew off and their guns tossed aside as Oikawa made out with his boyfriend under the stars. He was more worked up than usual with his competitive nature stirred up. Suga seemed to feel it as well as he gripped onto Oikawa’s back with more force than usual.

They had little awareness of their surroundings as they moaned with pleasure, their breaths gasping whenever they came up for air for a brief moment. Oikawa had only one goal in mind as he groped through Suga’s thick clothing until a series of loud, awkward coughs rang out into the air. They flinched from the sound and jerked their heads toward a flashlight in the dark and a shadowy figure standing on the path beside the clearing.

“Um, Suga? Sorry to interrupt, but I have to lock the gate back up before I get in trouble.”

“Dammit, Asahi! It was just getting good!”

“Yeah, well, it’s also against the law to have sex in a public park, even in the middle of the night.”

“Ugh, fine. You wanna come to my place to continue?” Suga purred, leaning forward to flick his tongue up Oikawa’s lips. Even through all the thick clothes, he was certain Suga could feel him twitch in his pants where he was half-hard already, especially the way his smirk spread teasingly across his face.

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

They gathered up all the guns and ammo and threw everything into the duffle before following Asahi down the path. Oikawa remembered the ace from Karasuno but hadn’t seen him since and didn’t realize he had joined the local police department. As he gave his massive silhouette a look-over he let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Officer, you do fill that uniform out nice, don’t you?”

He snickered as he glanced down at Suga who was glaring daggers back up at him and then at his best friend.

“Asahi, you have ten seconds to get your buff body out of here before I cover that tight uniform in bright orange paint.”

“Suga, how many laws do you intend on breaking tonight?!”

“1… 2… 3…”

Oikawa snorted as Asahi scrambled down the path toward the gate. The gentle giant didn’t stop until he was safely encased in his squad car and peering around his steering wheel.

“Well, I feel safe knowing he’s out there protecting us.”

“He’s good at his job, it’s just that I know how to frighten him. He’s lucky I never turned into a criminal. And _you_ will get your punishment later for that indecent comment.”

“Hmmm, I can’t wait,” Oikawa giggled as he planted a kiss into Suga’s hair, immediately grateful there was no paint in that spot. “I still can’t believe we did that. And here I thought we were going to stargaze all evening.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t have enjoyed that.”

“What? I love stargazing!”

“ _Usually_ you love stargazing, but lately you’ve been trapped in your own thoughts. Every date we’ve had since you got back I could see how stressed and distant you were being.”

Oikawa sighed as he wrapped his arm around Suga’s shoulder to pull him close.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize I was doing it. Honestly, you’ve been the only thing that can cheer me up.”

“I’m glad, and how do you feel now?” Suga asked as he leaned into his side.

“Amazing, actually. I haven’t thought about anything stressful all night, except when you fell out of the tree.”

“And whose fault was that?” Suga laughed as he shoved him away. He made a show of shutting the gate behind them and locking it before wandering to the squad car. Asahi lowered the window a crack, and with a dramatic eye roll, Suga slipped the keys through it.

“Thank you for doing this,” Suga whispered through the crack and Asahi shook his head as he started the car.

“Anytime. Well, not anytime. Actually, try not to make a habit of it, I really could get in trouble. Maybe even suspended… or fired.”

“Get out of here, Worrywart!” Suga laughed and stepped away so Asahi could escape the scene of the crime. Suga turned to Oikawa and gripped onto his paint-splattered jacket, pulling him down into a soft kiss. “Last one to my place pays for dinner tomorrow night?”

“What about the paintball game we just played?”

“Oh… well, first one to my place gets to decide what we do tonight?”

“Loveyoubye!” Oikawa spit out as he plucked a quick kiss from Suga and scrambled into his car. He barely remembered to strip his outer layer off before sitting down when he heard Suga’s car squeal behind him and tear off into the night with a friendly honk.

“We’ll see about that,” Oikawa muttered with a smirk as he jammed the key into the ignition and threw it into reverse. _Initiate car chase scene_ , He thought as he zipped out of the parking lot and drove after his wily adversary without a care in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so worried I wouldn't have time to do an OiSuga for Oikawa Rare pair week!! I hope you all enjoyed it, I only got the idea for it this morning and whipped it up in a panic, ha ha.


End file.
